Katarazor cz.79
22 grudzień, 20:08 W ?????? W jaskini demonów Szkielety piły i bawiły się (i tak napój wylewał się spod czaszki). Nagle wrota do jaskini zostały zniszczone. Zniszczył je..............Gorilla Dobroduszny! Gorilla: NIESPODZIANKA! (òᗝó) Szkielety naładowały swoje łuki. Gorilla VS 16.000 Szkieletów Gorilla: 500.000.000 HP Szkielety: 70.000 HP Gorilla używa podmuchu! Szkielety się rozsypały na malutkie kości! Gorilla wygrał! Reszta szkieletów zostaje zamieniona w niebieskie kryształy przez Wenus. NAGLE PRZEZ WROTA WBIEGAJĄ WSZYSCY CZŁONKOWIE KRM I ADELAJDA I KARIM! JEDEN SZKIELET LECI DO GÓRY! DRUGI SZKIELET ZOSTAJE WRYTY W ZIEMIE! TRZECI ZDERZA SIĘ Z CZWARTYM! A PIĄTY LECI NA SZÓSTEGO! KARIM MIAŻDŻY JEDNEGO! Cala armia szkieletów zostaje pokonana w ciągu 19 sekund! W innym pokoju KRM wysadza drzwi. Widzą... . . . . . . . . . . Ridera karmiącego małego szkieleta. Zephyr: Ohyda -_- Wenus zamieniła ich w kryształy. Sajtano: Gdzież jest młodzieniec ten?! (òᗝó) KRM usłyszało czyjeś glosy. Adelajda: Tędy! (òᗝó) KRM wbiegło na górę. Zobaczyli jak Kula leży zraniony na podłodze. Kula zostaje w połowie zamieniony w wielki kryształ. Widać było tylko jego głowę i ręce Kula się obudził, Kula: (≋ᗝ≋) Co się dzieje?! Moje lewe oko!! Ale kręci mi się w głowie!! (≋ᗝ≋) Adelajda spoliczkowała Kule Kula się ogarnął. Kula: EJ! KTO ŚMIAŁ.........Królowa Klaczy.......? .................. Kula: Co wy tu........ Adelajda: ODDAWAJ! Adelajda wyjęła Kuli Bismutha. Adelajda: Gdzie jest Księga i Gimbi?? (òᗝó) Kula: ....................Co? Adelajda: Jesteśmy z Między-wymiarowej Policji. Lepiej powiedz, gdzie jest Gimbi! (òᗝó) Kula: Gimbi.............?........................ . . . . . . . ODSZEDŁ (ᴗ╭╮ᴗ) Adelajda: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Adelajda: J-jak to mówisz, że odszedł?! Kula: ................. Adelajda: CO MU ZROBIŁEŚ?! Kula: (przerażony) N-nic mu nie zrobiłem! Przysięgam! (óᗝò) Nawet go nie tknąłem! Gimbi pokazał mi coś w Księdze i kiedy się ocknąłem, stwierdziłem że odszedł bo nagle zniknął! (òᗝó) Adelajda: A Księga? Kula: Księgi tym bardziej nie ma! Powiedziałem sobie Nie ma Księgi, nie ma Gimbiego, więc nie ma władzy! Wenus: Czemu więc ukradłeś Gimbiego? Rozumiałabym jeszcze moją Księgę, ale........CZEMU AKURAT JEGO? Kula: Bo miałem prawo! Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Gimbi dużo mi o was powiedział -_- Narzucaliście mu lenistwo i arogancje, a to on najbardziej się starał z całego waszego burdelu! Zephyr: A druga połowa Katarazora? Kula: To cholerstwo nawet w ogóle nie działa! Bierzcie je sobie, chce spać w końcu spokojnie! Chociaż i tak to własnie dzięki Bismuthowi zawdzięczam to wszystko! Gorilla: Chwila. Gadałeś z kawałkiem kryształu? Kula: (przytaknął). KRM: Hahahahahahahahaha! :'D Zephyr: JA NIE MOGĘ! JESZCZE NAZWAŁ KRYSZTAŁ PIERWIASTKIEM CHEMICZNYM, Hahahaha! Kula się zasmucił. Adelajdzie się zrobiło przykro na widok Kuli. Adelajda: Zmniejszcie jego skrystalizowanie przynajmniej do tułowia. Idźcie poszukać Księgi w tej Jaskini a ja pogadam z Kula. KRM poszło i zmniejszyło "więzienie" Kuli. Adelajda przyniosła krzesło i usiadła koło Kuli. Bismutha schowała do kieszeni. Adelajda: Wiem co cię trapi..... Kula: NIBY CO -_- Adelajda: Twoim największym marzeniem nie była władza, prawda? Kula: COOOOOOOOOO? NIE NO, PEWNIE ŻE WŁADZA! (òᗜó) Adelajda: (ó_ò) Kula: (òᗜó) (ó_ò) Tak..........to nie była władza. Chciałem zostać chirurgiem. Adelajda: Twój tata byłby naprawdę z ciebie dumny. To nie tak, że na ciebie surowo naciskał bo chciał dla ciebie jak najgorzej..............on cie bardzo kocha! Kula: Ech................jak tam u niego? Adelajda: Martwi się o swojego najmłodszego synka.........ja też. (ó_ò) Kula: MARTWICIE SIĘ O MNIE?! TAK NAGLE?! NAJPIERW STRACIŁEM SWÓJ GANG, ZAMEK, STATEK, UBRANIA A TAKŻE JANUSZA! (òᗝó) Adelajda: (ó_ò) Kula: (rozpłakał się) Czemu się martwicie o grubego nic nie wartego durnia który tylko cały czas przegrywa?! :'( Adelajda przytuliła Kule. Adelajda: Mój mały Patryku.......wyobraź sobie że ja też mam synka o którego się chce troszczyć, bawić się z nim i jednocześnie śpiewać mu kołysankę.......nie zrobię tego bo mój mały chłopczyk stał się chłopem. (óᗜò) Kula: ..........Ja naprawdę chce udowodnić że jestem do czegoś wart. :'( Adelajda: Więc pokaż swojemu tacie, że potrafisz (óᗜò) U Rady KRM szukało Księgi i Gimbiego. Wenus szukała na górnym piętrze. Wenus: GIMBUSIE! Gorilla szukał na dolnym piętrze. Gorilla: GIMBI! Zephyr szukał we wszystkich pokojach. Zephyr: STARY PRYKU!! Karim przetrzymywał jednego szkieleta. Karim: POWIEDZ GDZIE ON JEST!! Szkielet już dawno był zniszczony. Karim: Eh............ -_- Karim wyrzucił pozostałości po szkielecie. Sajtano znalazł zboża. Sajtano: Pyszności wielkie! (✧ᗜ✧) Sajtano zamknął swoje 2 ostatnie dolne oczy i otworzył swoje usta.............nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Ze sterty zbóż............ Wylęgła się Księga! Sajtano zamknął usta i pojawiły się oczy. Sajtano: ALARM! ALARM! ALARM! KRM przyszła. Gorilla: Znalazłeś Księgę?? (óᗜò) Sajtano: Tak! (óᗜò) Sajtano otworzył Księgę na losową stronę.... . . . . . . . BYŁA PUSTA. Gorilla: Chwila..................CO?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sajtano przewracał na inne strony. Również były puste. Wenus: To jest jakiś żart....... (⍜ᗝ⍜) Zephyr: Powiedzmy o tym Adelajdzie! (òᗝó) KRM wróciło na dolne piętro. KRM: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . . . . . . . . . . . ADELAJDA LEŻAŁA NA PODŁODZE. Kula: (głos Kracjusza) Hyhyhyhyhahahahahahahaha! (ʘᗜʘ) Kula/Kracjusz wziął Bismutha do ręki. . . . . . . . . Bismuth zalał się skórą i zmienił się w rękę Kracjusza! Kula/Kracjusz: (ʘ‿ʘ) Wenus: K-k-kula? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula/Kracjusz: Kula chyba odpłynął. . (ʘᗜʘ) Karim i Zephyr poszli do przodu. K i Z: NIE BOIMY SIĘ CIE ZOSTALI ZMIAŻDŻENI! Kracjusz pochłonął ich moce. Kracjusz: 1.000.000.000 HP Kula zaczął lewitować. Kula/Kracjusz: Ktoś jeszcze? (ʘᗜʘ) Gorilla: NA NIEGO!!! Kracjusz VS Gorilla i Wenus Kula/Kracjusz: 1.500.000 HP G I W: 1.000.000.000 HP Gorilla używa podmuchu! Kracjusz wywala Gorille do tylu. Gorilla traci 1.000.000.000 HP! Kracjusz: -_- Kracjusz wymierzył miecz na Gorille. Gorilla umiera! Wenus używa Miecz Chmur! Kracjusz traci 0 HP! Wenus: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz rusza na Wenus! Nagle Sajtano ją zasłania! Kracjusz używa Mocy Zapomnienia! Sajtano znika! Kracjusz: Cholera. -_- Wenus: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Zszokowana Wenus zignorowała stojącego przed nią Kule i od razu w pośpiechu wzięła Adelajdę Kracjusz: Już idziecie? (ʘᗝʘ) Wenus się wkurzyła i pociskiem trafiła w Jaskinie. Jaskinia zaczęła się burzyć. Wenus szybko stworzyła portal i wrzuciła tam Adelajdę. Kracjusz tworzy Miecz Ciemności! Kracjusz: ..............Utrapienie. (T_T) . Wenus wbiła w brzuch Kuli sztylet. Kracjusz: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kula upadł na ziemi. Wenus podniosła Adelajde i poszła do portalu. Kula/Kracjusz: Aha. POWIEDZ SOBKOWI. (ʘᗝʘ) Wenus spojrzała na Kule. Kracjusz: . . .. . . . . ŻE SIĘ ZA NIM STĘSKNIŁEM! (ʘᗜʘ) Wenus weszła do portalu. Portal się zamknął. Kula zemdlał. Gimbi: CHOLERA. (⍜ᗝ⍜) 23 grudzień Sobek: ON POWRÓCIŁ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko: Tak............. (óᗝò) Sobek: .................Co teraz zrobimy? Co z Wenus? (óᗝò) Yunko: Jest schowana w mojej kieszeni w krysztale. Boi się wyjść. (óᗝò) Sobek: ...................A jakaś pomoc? (òᗝó) Yunko: Nie martw się o to! (òᗜó) Sobek: Noooo......ok! (ó_ò) Yunko: Możesz już tu przyjść! (óᗜò) Przyszła Marika. Marika: Sobuś! (>ᗜ<) <3 Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek zemdlał. Y i M: SOBEK!!! 24 grudzień 2016, 23:51 Yunko, Marika i Sobek polecieli niewidzialnym statkiem kosmicznym nazywanym MUO. MUO leciało na automatycznym biegu. W statku Sobek spał w łóżku w statku po tym jak zemdlał. Marika: Pani Mamo, czy mogłabym się położyć z Sobkiem? (óᗝò) Yunko: Tylko mu krzywdy nie zrób! (>ᗜ<) Marika: (✧ᗜ✧) Marika już miała iść. Yunko: Mariko.... Marika: ? (óᗝò) Yunko: Pamiętaj, masz zadbać o Sobka jak należy. W przeciwnym razie nie będę twoja teściową! (óᗜò) Marika: TAK JEST! (>ᗜ<) Marika wskoczyła do łóżka. Marika: Dobranoc, mój mężu. Kocham cię. <3 Marika pocałowała Sobka w policzek i przytuliła się do niego mocno. Yunko zmieniła wyraz twarzy z zatroskanej matki na poważną wojowniczkę. Yunko: To wojna pomiędzy nami............. . . . . . . A KRACJUSZEM. (òᗝó) . CZY UDA NAM SIĘ GO POKONAĆ? (òᗝó) TO BE CONTINUED Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sobek